karslirfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Krasnoludy
Krasnoludy (z elf. Nadroms, z kras. Khazat, z drak. Skerl, z saur. Kardar, z ork. Kashad'rot)-Najbardziej wulgarna i towarzyska ras, niscy lecz dzielni, głupi lecz mądrzy, krasnoludy, najstarsze istoty w Karslirze. Wygląd Są niskie, mają do 150 cm wzrostu, więc ludziom dosięgają do piersi, ale ich wzrost nadrabia siła, która jest główną cechą krasnoludów, przewyższają siłą nawet orków. Są bardzo barczyste co skutecznie chroni je przed wieloma uszkodzeniami, a w szczególności przed złamaniami, legendy głoszą, że żeby złamać kość krasnoluda trzeba zrzucić go z najwyższej góry 10 razy, ale to tylko legenda. Wiek Żyją zazwyczaj 200 lat,a niektórzy 300 przez co można usłyszeć o nich wiele legend, takich jak, że są potomkami bogów, są stworzeni ze skały i wiele wiele innych. Przez swoją długowieczność mają wiele okresów przez które muszą przejść. Pierwszym jest 10 lat, wybranie swojego fachu i szkolenie się w nim, drugim 30-40 lat, test w swoim fachu pod nadzorem rady starszych, po ukończeniu testów, krasnolud jeszcze mocniej szlifuje swoje umiejętności i szkoli się na wojownika, kiedy ukończy 100 lat może wejść do rady krasnoludzkiej, kiedy ma 150 zostaje członkiem rady starszych i nie bierze udziału w bitwach, po osiągnięciu 200 lat zostaje uznany za wielkobrodego (szacunek wśród krasnoludów), a po przeżyciu 300 lat nazywany jest żywym przodkiem i patronem krasnoludów, chociaż ta sytuacja zdarzyła się tylko kilka razy (szacuje się, że około 8).W wieku 30 lat staje się młodym dorosłym, po osiągnięciu 50 prawdziwym dorosłym, a w wieku 150 lat zostaje starcem, ale trzeba zaznaczyć, że wraz z wiekiem krasnoludy nie tracą sił. Osobowość Spotkać krasnoluda który nie lubi piwa, nie jest towarzyski i nie przeklina to cud, nigdy nie ominą sytuacji do wypicia kilku kufli przy nowym towarzyszu, ale rzucają przekleństwami jak elfy wierszami, zawsze. Kultura i tradycja dla nich jest czymś bardzo ważnym, mają specjalną księgę "Krasnoludzka księga zasad", w której zapisane są wszystkie zasady na temat ich świąt i tradycji. Są również niepokonani w turniejach na picie alkoholu, ale najważniejszą dla nich rzeczą jest HONOR, który nigdy nie może zostać splamiony, a zrobienie tego wyklucza krasnoluda. Tacy banici nie mają również czego szukać w innych krasnoludzkich miastach bo zostają specjalnie oznaczeni jako zhańbieni, więc zostają zabójcami potworów lub najemnikami tylko żeby zginąć w bitwie i dostać odkupienie. Język Na temat krasnoludzkiego języka nie wiadomo wiele, same krasnoludy nie chętnie się nim dzielą przez swoją konserwatywność i zamiłowanie to tradycji. Jedynymi informacjami jakie są wiadomo oprócz kilku słów i zdań jest nazwa ich języka, khazlad, w wspólnym krasnoludzki, ale mówi się również khazaldski, opiera się on na starych krasnoludzkich runach których wymowa i znaczenie jest nieznane. Oprócz swojego języka, dość łatwo jest im nauczyć się innych języków, więc częściej usłyszy się krasnoluda mówiącego w języku innej rasy niż w swoim, i oprócz tego jako jedyna rasa, większość krasnoludów zna wspólny, a nie jak inne rasy niższy wspólny. Cechy Zajmują się zawodami takimi jak metalurdzy, kowale, płatnerze, górnicy, geolodzy, jubilerzy i wiele innych zawodów związanych z metalami i kryształami. Ich największym osiągnięciem są krasnoludzkie młoty zwane kertunami. Znani są również ze zbudowania wielu niezwykłych wynalazków, np. kusza, most zwodzony, wieża oblężnicza, zbroja płytowa oraz wiele innych. Miejsce zamieszkania Ich miejscem zamieszkania są góry, w większości są to wielkie twierdze wewnątrz gór oraz małe wioski które mieszczą się pośród gór w których uprawia się zboże i hoduje zwierzęta, w szczególności wielkie górskie kozły zwane khazgorami. Ludy Ognistogębi Oprócz tego, że krasnoludy same z siebie potrafią nauczyć się każdego języka, to ci jeszcze mogą zrobić to do perfekcji, nie da się rozróżnić czy mówi krasnolud czy ork. Kamiennogłowi W ich przypadku legenda o ich niezniszczalnych kościach jest prawdą, nie da się ich złamać, są tak twarde, że ich szczątki chowa się głęboko, żeby później nikt ich nie znalazł. Lodowostopi Są niezwykle odporni na bardzo niskie temperatury, a orkowie mimo, że darzą ich nienawiścią i na wzajem to mają do nich szacunek. Staloworęcy Krasnoludy są wynalazcami, ale to właśnie oni tworzą ich najwięcej. Stworzyli najbardziej przełomowe wynalazki które przyczyniły się do wielu odkryć. Długobrodzi Nie obchodzi ich za bardzo wiek jaki mogą dożyć, to właśnie wśród nich są najstarsze krasnoludy, niestety lud ten jest bardzo mocno rozdzielony i zaczyna powoli znikać. Stosunki do innych ras Ludzie Od najdawniejszych czasów są dla siebie przyjaciółmi i nic tego nie zmieni, żyją obok siebie, wspierają siebie, a każde ludzkie państwo ma pakt o nieagresji i sojusz handlowy z każdym krasnoludzkim państwem. Elfy Przez swoje podobieństwo, ale jednocześnie różnice, do ludzi, obie te rasy wspierały się. Mimo tego, że są zaprzyjaźnieni z elfami to nie posiadają relacji tak dobrych jak z ludźmi. Orkowie Nienawiść, nienawiść i jeszcze raz nienawiść, wieczna walka orków i krasnoludów, nie przerwana i nie możliwa do przerwania, nigdy nie mają ze sobą pokoju, a na pograniczu toczą się ciągłe walki. Drakoni Przez odizolowanie od drakonów są neutralni co do siebie, nie zawiązują sojuszy, ani nie walczą między sobą, nawet podczas wojen ludzko-drakońskich. Sauritianie O dziwo te dwie rasy się lubią, krasnoludy pomagały sauritianom budować, a sauritianie dawali im pożywienie, więc rasy stały się dość bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Kategoria:Rasa